The Reason to Fight
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Girghe, before he's dead, had once asked Rygart his reason to fight. Rygart, in turn, wanted Hodr to guess his reason. It was something concerning Zess. Shounen Ai, slight Rygart x Zess. Don't like don't read! Warning inside.


**The Reason to Fight**

A Break Blade fanfiction by **Kyou Kionkitchee**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except this fanfic nor I make any money from it. I made this fanfic just for fun.

**Pairing:** Hodr x Rygart x Zess friendship (slight Rygart x Zess)

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Warning:** OOC, typo, **shounen ai**, slightest yaoi. **Don't like don't read!** My first fanfic in Break Blade fandom.

**Summary:** Girghe, before he's dead, had once asked Rygart his reason to fight. Rygart, in turn, wanted Hodr to guess his reason. It was something concerning Zess. Inspired by Girghe and Borcuse's question to Rygart.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**The Reason to Fight**

**© Kyou Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

.

.

_[What do you fight for… or who?]_

.

.

Days have passed after Borcuse attacked and then died. It was now night shadowing Krisna Kingdom, leaving relief, anxious, fatigue, and anger behind. Sadness, however, was something which cannot be erased for sure, trapping the people within its core. Hodr, the King of Krisna Kingdom, was one of them. He was no different than soldiers that felt the sadness of… loosing someone precious.

"Rygart," Hodr called his friend's name upon seeing him sitting on a destroyed big rock facing the palace's field underneath the night sky, which was no better than the rock itself. "You should take some rest. You had fought non-stop for almost a week, not to mention your wounds have not heal yet," he said.

Rygart didn't make any response. He just kept looking at the field, letting winds brushing his wholeness.

Hodr stared at the blond man for a moment before sighing. He, then, took a seat beside him. "Have you eaten yet?"

Rygart chuckled. "Seriously, Hodr, you sounded like my old man. I'm fine, really," he replied as he finally looked at his king. "And I'm taking my break here. The wind feels nice…"

Hodr smiled, "Sure, it does." Then, he stared at the sky, following after Rygart. Despite the chaotic state they were under, the stars keep shining without care for they have their own light to illuminate the total darkness, as if saying 'hope is still there if you fight for it'. That was something they needed.

"General Baldr is worried about you," Hodr said, "He doesn't want you to blame yourself. I have to agree with him, Rygart. It's not your fault." He closed his eyes in regret. He knew he was the one at fault. If only he didn't ask for his help, Rygart would have stayed innocent and free from blood staining hands. He made a mistake by making Rygart like this.

He just didn't know what to do.

"Girghe asked me something before he died."

Rygart's words snapped Hodr from his self-blaming. "Girghe… General Baldr's son?"

"Hm. He asked me my reason to fight," the blue-eyed man replied.

Hodr nodded. "What did you say to him, then?"

Eyes still looking through the night sky, Rygart answered, "I said I was here to protect the Royal Family."

"Rygart…"

"But I don't think that's right," Rygart continued, "What do you think, Hodr?" He looked at his best friend who blinked a bit confusedly.

"I don't know for sure but… I might know the real reason."

"Give it a try," said Rygart.

The Krisna's King looked at his country below. "You want the war to stop and let peace be true, perhaps…"

Hearing that, Rygart laughed. "Man, you made me sound like a saint!" He shook his head. "I know you know my real reason, Hodr. Just say it clear."

Hodr glanced at his friend for a second, "Is it… Sigyn?" He's always known that Sigyn was in love with Rygart when they were married. That's why he—and Sigyn herself—sometimes doesn't wear their wedding ring. And perhaps, Rygart too towards Sigyn…

The blonde-haired man smiled at his black-haired king. Somehow, he thought the man will say so if he was asked that question. It was wrong, actually… in a way.

"Yeah, I was in love with Sigyn once—in a short period too, if I may add. But then, I see her as my sister, and that won't change."

Hodr knew that. His un-sorcerer friend was always obvious. He bet Zess knew about it too since they were used to be close friends back then at the academy.

Zess, their Athens' friend, the younger brother of the ruler of Athens, the conceited and awkward guy who stood on his own feet to reach his goal. A strong warrior. He was the first friend to Rygart even though they often fought with each other. Then, Hodr and Sigyn came, making them a troublesome quartet before Rygart decided to quit school. Zess was the first person to say his disagree to it, yet, Rygart stayed still on his decision.

_I was in love with Sigyn once—in a short period too…_

Ah, that's the answer.

"Your reason to fight…" Hodr stared straight at Rygart's blue eyes, "is Zess."

The answered was a simple nod. Rygart didn't say anything after that.

**-.-.-FLASHBACK-.-.-**

"Why did they pick on you?"

"How annoying! That's because I'm different from all of you, Ya'know!"

"Different? So, you're the un-sorcerer…"

Rygart turned to leave when the other teen called him again.

"Hey, if you stay within my ten miles radius, I don't think anyone would pick a fight with you."

The blonde-haired teen seemed taken aback by that offer. He thought that the black-haired guy maybe just messing with him. But then,

"Just don't get closer than three miles. Not a bad deal, is it?"

he smiled at him, along with the introduction, "I'm Zess."

Somehow, Rygart knew that that guy would be his best friend. Not that he mind, of course.

**-.-.-END OF FLASHBACK-.-.-**

As midnight came, Hodr stood to leave. He still has something to do regarding the construction of Krisna Kingdom and its citizens. Before that, he asked Rygart something.

"Rygart, if someday you are faced with unthinkable option, what will you do?"

Rygart lifted his left eyebrow, "Unthinkable?"

"Yes. If you are to choose between I and Zess, what will you do? Who will you choose?" Hodr asked seriously. Yet, he didn't find that Delphine's driver blink in confusion or anger. Rygart sure could afford emotion-control now.

The wind played a bit naughty, giving Hodr a moment to brush his eyes from the dust. When he opened his eyes, he came face to face with two determined blue eyes and a confident smirk.

"Rygart?"

"You or Zess? It's not even unthinkable, Hodr," Rygart rose from the stone. Then, he approached the said king and gave a mocking bow. "I won't choose because I WILL get the both of you."

Hodr smiled at his cocky friend. "I trust you." The latter just smiled back. "Goodnight, Rygart."

"Goodnight, My King."

When Hodr went back to the palace, Rygart went to his golem's place. He decided to sleep inside the cockpit tonight. He walked through the sorcerers' garage and the stairs. Upon seeing Delphine, he opened the cockpit door and went inside. He chose not to turn on the light for he wanted to think surrounded by dark.

'_If you are to choose_ _between I and Zess, what will you do? Who will you choose?'_

He snorted.

"Don't make me choose, Hodr. I'd better be dead than follow what my heart says…"

_._

_._

_[Zess is my reason to fight. His priority comes first.]_

_._

_._

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

My first Break Blade fanfiction. I just watched the anime only, so the characters' behavior was likely to be OOC. Moreover, I really like Rygart and Zess from the first time. That's why I wrote this one. Maybe Rygart's feeling was ambiguous, especially when his reason to fight was Zess, but I wanted to emphasize that Rygart would choose Zess over Hodr and Sigyn. I don't care if the anime showed Rygart almost killed Zess and in love with Sigyn, or Zess has married and has a daughter—spoiler~ I really love the idea Rygart has some sort of feeling towards Zess and likewise. I hope someday I can make another Rygart x Zess pair in more than shounen ai way.

Thanks for reading. ^^

Review and constructive criticism are cookies~

Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames.

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
